Edgar Bennete
Edgar Bennete is a high-ranking lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints, from the UK, namely Britain. History Joining the Saints After landing in Wardill Airport, Edgar got stabbed by a Brotherhood member in a mugging attempt. Edgar took the knife out and slashed at the Brotherhood member, stabbing him in the shoulder. Right as Edgar was about to break The Brotherhood member's neck with his foot, Johnny Gat showed up and shot the Brotherhood member. More Brotherhood members showed up and Edgar and Gat started a Brotherhood killing spree. When they made it back to the base, Johnny got The Boss to let Edgar join the Saints. His first mission? Patrolling Stilwater. Building Respect While patrolling Stilwater, Edgar discovered some Sons of Samedi dealing Loa Dust to students at Frat Row. In response to this, he takes out a .44 Shepherd and shoots one of the Samedi in the head. As the others run after him, he kills 2 more, and runs out of ammo. He gets shot in the stomach and the shoulder. He then takes out his knife and throws it at the last Samedi's head. Then, a bunch of Samedi cars show up. Edgar beats one of the Samedi down, takes his SMG, shoots the other multiple times in the chest, and steals the car. While he drives back to the hideout, he is chased by Samedi. When he runs inside, he grabs an RPG Launcher, yelling for the Saints to help him stop the Samedi. As the Saints start to reduce the Samedi's numbers, the Police show up. Followed by the Brotherhood. Gang Wars He takes the elevator up to the heliport, where Shaundi and Gat are killing people with rifles, and hops into a helicopter with The Boss, while Pierce is piloting. He and The Boss start taking out incoming cars and choppers with RPG Launchers. The number of gang members steadily decrease, and it seems that the Police are going to win. "I'm out!" yells the boss. "Don't worry mate, I got this." said Edgar as he took aim where most of the police were centered. "Ka-boom." said Edgar as he launched a rocket. Fireworks everywhere. In the confusion, Johnny Gat and Shaundi started to take out the rest of the enemies. They were finally all gone. The Heist Edgar was later asked by some Saints to join an undercover operation. The biggest theft in history. None of the lieutenants or The Boss were to be informed about it. The plan was this: storm the rival gang's personal banks, then rob the police station, and then rob every store across Stilwater. Edgar accepted. The Heist, Pt. 2 The first targets were the easiest, the Brotherhood were still recovering from the battle. Edgar walked in, looked at Saints who were disguised as tellers, and gave the signal. Bullets flew everywhere, each a precise hit on the Brotherhood. As soon as they were clear, they robbed the vault, and put the money in the back of a truck. The next target were the Sons of Samedi, who weren't having a hard time recovering, because of the income from junkies. Edgar's first move? Shooting a rocket through the doors, causing a stir. The Saints knew this was their chance, and shot the Samedi. Just like the last bank, they steal all the money and load it into a now-cash-filled truck, which is being guarded by Saints. The last stop is the Ronin, which would be the most difficult bank to rob. Edgar didn't do the stealth operation with Saints as tellers this time. He called an air strike. Almost destroying the building, Edgar uses the smoke caused by the explosion as cover. This was the final bank, and they got finished with Phase 1. The Heist, Final Part (No, Really!) Edgar and the Saints enter the Police Station, and are greeted by Policemen and Policewomen, as well as Ultor Assassins. They were expecting Saints. During the following firefight between the Police and the Saints, another squad of Saints start Phase 3, robbing every store in Stilwater. After this is done, the Saints flee. The Police think this is a victory, but the Saints watch the station from the helipad at the hideout. A gigantic explosion. The Steelport Expansion After being promoted to lieutenant for such a good job on The Heist, Edgar is assigned control of the members that remained in Stilwater while the Main Saints, Johnny Gat, Shaundi, Pierce, and The Boss move into Steelport. Appearance Edgar is a caucasian slim brit. What he mainly wears is an undershirt with the Union Jack on it, a purple coat over it, denim jeans, and some dress shoes. Trivia Edgar's Theme Song is Macklemore and Ryan Lewis's Can't Hold Us Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original